I'll Fix You
by EnforcerAJ
Summary: Loqi has fallen in battle, and the only one that can possibly help him is unit 05953234 that he has cared for in the past. Does the MT know enough about being human to save him?


_**I'll Fix You**_

"Brother...?"

A corpse laid before the unit, heavily burnt and bruised with his blue eyes half opened and lifeless. The young General had been flung from his max-curiass that was no more. Apparently he had attempted to escape his mech before it had been obliterated in battle, but it seemed that his timing had not only been off, but all the safety mechanisms had failed as well. The Lucians that attacked had left without a second thought, leaving unit 05953234 to examine his fallen brother.

"Brother..." Kneeling down beside Loqi he gave his elder brother a gentle shake, expecting the human to at least let out a soft groan before fully opening his eyes. "Brother...Please start moving."

* * *

" _Shit..."_

 _More grumbling cursing fell on the unit's ears before he slowly opened his eyes for the first time. Bitter cold was the first thing he felt, shuddering from the bit of shock that came from suddenly being outside his isolation tube. Somehow he just knew this wasn't normal. Attempting to sit up, he found himself not only soaking wet, but surrounded by shards of broken glass as well. Had his chamber been smashed open?_

 _Glancing up he could see a young soldier before him, still cursing under his breath as he stared down at him covering a rather obvious bloody hand. The MT's naturally flinched when the stranger crouched down towards him, but to his surprise wrapped his jacket around his bare body and offered his good hand to help him up._

" _I didn't mean to do that but I'll take care of you. Let's get you cleaned up."_

* * *

Even after several gentle nudges and shakes Loqi refused to budge and wake. Letting out a fearful whimper the MT had to wonder just how damaged he was. Human's weren't like machines that could just be taken in for maintenance to be fixed up, that much he knew even though he still had much to understand.

"Please wake up."

It was easy for him to pick out the obvious bits of shrapnel that dug into him from the explosion, as well as removing what armor he could, yet nothing seemed to be helping.

"Just...Hang on a minute brother. I'll find something to fix you."

* * *

" _Your stance is wrong."_

 _Even though the comment was far from harsh the younger blonde couldn't help but to flinch, though part of it was to blame on the fact that he didn't think Loqi was actually watching him practice at the shooting range._

" _Sorry..."_

 _The young General could indeed be cold at times, and who wouldn't be to an MT? He had come to know that Loqi was different though. He said they were brothers, half if you wanted to get real technical about it. While his older brother did treat him like a soldier, he was kind enough to give him a name and treat him like an ordinary human. Today was no different considering Loqi calmly strolled over to him and casually adjusted his position as needed. When Prompto hit the target dead on, he beamed at his elder brother's smile and the pat on the head that followed._

" _I want you to work on your skills with other weapons as well."_

 _Clicking the safety on his gun at the hint Prompto then slid his handgun back into it's proper holster. Watching as Loqi set a case down on the ground, then drooled as he pulled out and assembled a top of the line sniper rifle in a matter of moments._

" _Take good care of her."_

 _Snorting for a moment at the idea that Loqi had called it a "her" as he wiped the drool off his face he took it delicately. Close up he noticed right away that it had several scratches and signs of wear, yet was incredible shape considering it all. His brother had clearly had this gun for several years, thus it was safe to assume he was attached to it. Was it really ok for him to be using this?_

 _Taking a deep breath Prompto got into position and lined up the shot, though wasn't surprised when the General once again quietly corrected him as needed and gave proper instructions. Thankfully he never felt pressured when his brother was like this. Even when Loqi was in one of his foul grumbling moods he would only get bitterly sarcastic. His first few shots weren't anywhere near perfect, but once he did land a perfect bullseye he felt another proud pat on the shoulder before watching Loqi turn to leave._

" _Consider her yours now."_

 _Hearing that naturally made him pause, blinking as he looked towards the other in surprise. Was Loqi really giving him something he clearly cherished?_

" _Loqi...Are you sure?"_

" _I'm sure. She'll keep you safe when I'm not around. Besides I have my mechs now, as well as other guns if I need them."_

* * *

"I'll fix you..." Prompto repeated to himself, getting to his feet to look around the remains of the base.

No one was left to help, which was quite unfortunate given the situation. He had seen Loqi mend some of his own wounds before, though not in detail. Bandages and water were important, but that was about the extent of his knowledge. Spotting a broken leaking pipe brought him some relief, and as he poked his head in the abandoned medical bay his short string of luck continued as he found a few rolls of fresh bandages.

"If I fix him then brother will move again..."

For his own sanity Prompto kept telling himself that. Knowing he needed a container for the water he snatched up an empty bucket found in the corner, then dashed back to the busted pipe to fill it with fresh water.

"It'll be ok now brother." Given that he was in a desperate hurry, the MT then tripped moments after scooping up the full bucket, spilling water everywhere. Given how much he was on edge, Prompto let out a whimper as he held back his tears, though picked himself up to try again.

* * *

" _Loqi, am I a monster?"_

 _His head snapped up at once after hearing Prompto speak, frowning at his younger brother as he carefully set aside the gun he was cleaning to give Prompto his undivided attention._

" _Why would you say that?"_

" _Because it's true isn't it?"_

 _He knew what he was. Even if he was just a little bit different then all the other Magitek Troopers that were mass produced in this war it still didn't change anything in the long run. Every day he looked in the mirror and hated the errie red eyes that stared back at him, and often found himself gently scratching at the synthetic skin on his arms knowing there was metal underneath. He knew there was a tracking chip planted in his right bicep, and he wanted nothing more to take a sharp knife to cut it out; that way he would see if he actually bled red instead of oil._

 _The last thing Prompto actually expected though was a firm hug from his dearest brother, especially since he knew Loqi liked to keep such affections to a minimum. Sniffling a bit he gave in to his human emotions that he barely understood and buried his face in Loqi's shoulder, slowly beginning to relax once he felt his hair being combed._

" _The real monster is our father for having no morals at all so you remember that. There's still a decent amount of humanity left in you and you're going to hang onto that no matter what anyone else says because I'm not going to let anyone drag you off to turn into another mindless MT. You're Prompto Besithia, but more importantly you're my little brother. So remember that."_

 _Giving Prompto his personal space back once he had calmed down some, Loqi wiped his tears away with a soft smile and gave him the usual assuring pat on the shoulder._

" _You're not human, but you're not disposable either I promise you that. If you ever get hurt on the battlefield I'll make sure that you're fixed up until you're well again."_

* * *

"I'll fix you."

Just as Loqi had promised him long ago, now he could sit here and return the favor. Taking his time he cleaned up the fallen General the best he could, biting his lip a bit at how serious some of the burns were, but cleaned and bandaged them none the less. Eventually he did notice that Loqi not only remained completely still, but was growing quite cold as well. Fidgeting in worry as he finished, he found himself gently scooping him up and holding him close hoping it would help.

"You're all fixed up now brother...Please wake up."


End file.
